It'll Be Okay
by calmvisage
Summary: Veronica get a summer job at the doctor's office and helps a friend in need. Set after Season 1, quick one-shot with some sappy romance and honest conversations.


**It'll Be Okay**

**Author: **calmvisage**  
Rating: **T (some language)**  
Setting: **Just after Season 1**  
Status: **One-shot Complete**  
Summary: **Veronica get a summer job at the doctor's office and helps a friend in need. Written for the VM Fic Recs September prompt 4a "As soon as she walked in the room, she felt the tension."  
**Note:** I don't own Veronica Mars. I'm just a big fan. Quotes from Jane Austen's _Persuasion_, one of my favorite stories ever

* * *

"Good morning, Veronica. Please file these when you get a chance."

"Good morning, doctor," she began to reply back, but her employer had already walked away. "I'd be happy to file some more. Maybe my eyes will bleed this time," she said under her breath.

It was the start of her second week as a receptionist for a family medicine practice. Veronica's loving father had forbidden her from working at the investigation firm this summer which necessitated finding a real job, whatever that meant. At least she didn't have to work at the Java Hut. It wasn't that she didn't like working in a doctor's office. It was actually very interesting. She would rather be with her dad, working on cases, trying to get over the heartbreak that was one Logan Echolls.

Veronica put away the patient files and pulled out the schedule for the day. The first name caught her eye. She grabbed the file and walked into the reception room to call the first patient. As soon as she walked in, she felt the tension. Meg Manning sat across from an older blonde woman who Veronica assumed was Mrs. Manning. Meg was curled in on herself, arms crossed over her chest and her eyes narrowed and staring at the floor. Mrs. Manning was scowling and clutching her purse.

Veronica cleared her throat and smiled. "Meg? Doctor's ready to see you." Meg startled when she saw Veronica and gave a tight smile. She stood up and followed Veronica into the examination room, her mother staying seated.

After placing the file in the slot outside the door for the doctor, Veronica paused before shutting the door and looked at Meg. She was pale and clearly stressed. "How are you doing, Meg?" she asked.

"Never better," Meg clipped back.

"Are you having a good summer?" Veronica tried again.

"It's been memorable."

Veronica wasn't sure she should push a conversation any further. She smiled at Meg and told her the doctor would be in soon then shut the door and sat back down at her desk. From her computer, she could see into the reception area where Mrs. Manning was talking on her cell phone in a low, angry tone.

She got back to work, checking the office's general email box and returning voicemails. The doctor came out of Meg's exam room after half an hour. Veronica waited for Meg to come out so she could go in and straighten up. After a few minutes, Veronica knocked gently on the door and stepped inside. Meg was crying soft, quiet sobs. Veronica hesitated but came forward and dropped to the balls of her feet, taking Meg's hand.

"Hey, you're okay. It's going to be all right," she said gently.

"It's not going to be okay. I don't even…. I can't…" Meg cried again, her face turning red and puffy.

"I'm a great problem solver. Want to tell me what's going on?"

"It was only one time. One time! And now I'm having a baby," Meg sobbed.

Veronica froze. Meg was pregnant? Just one time. She had been a virgin when she dated Cole and she'd only dated Duncan afterwards. Duncan must be the father. She mentally shook herself and faced the problem at hand.

"Does he know?" she asked gently.

"No! How do you even tell someone that? We aren't even dating anymore!" Meg said harshly, glaring at Veronica.

"Oh, I didn't know that. When did you guys break up?"

"About the time I realized he was still in love with you," Meg spat out.

Veronica choked. "Yeah, so not going to happen. I'm not interested in being with Duncan."

Meg cried harder and leaned forward. Veronica patted her shoulder awkwardly and, not the first time, wished she knew how to comfort a girlfriend. She murmured comforting words and pushed the hair back from Meg's face when she was done crying.

"Here's the plan. We'll tell Duncan together. Whether you get back together with him or not is up to you, but please know that I'm not interested in him in any way except friends." Veronica stood up and grabbed the box of tissues from the counter, holding it out for Meg.

"Okay. I can't do it alone. My parents are furious and… I'm just so scared." Meg stood and gave Veronica a tiny smile. "I have to go now. Can I call you later tonight?" Veronica nodded enthusiastically and helped her out of the exam room.

"Tonight. We'll figure out a game plan, okay? Keep your chin up, Meggie-poo." She gave a small laugh and left the reception area, her mother looking angry behind her. Veronica sat down hard on her office chair and thought even harder about what she'd just learned.

* * *

The next day, Logan and Duncan were playing video games in Duncan's family room. It was just past noon but Logan was already buzzed. He knew he was drinking too much but he needed the activity to keep his mind off of one Veronica Mars, heartbreaker. It was oddly cathartic to kill aliens in a video game and the comfortable silence between him and his best friend was exactly what he needed.

Duncan's cell phone rang and he looked at the display, confused. He paused the game and Logan looked up with a questioning look. Duncan held up one finger and answered the phone.

"Veronica? What's up?" Logan's eyebrows shot up when he heard her name. "Yeah, sure. Now, I'm not busy right now. Sure, the beach near your apartment? Okay. I'll be there in a little bit. Uh… bye."

Logan heard the rushing blood in his ears and he felt dizzy. Veronica called Duncan to hang out? They had been broken up for three weeks and she was already moving on. His stomach dropped and he felt queasy.

"Logan? You mind if we finish this game later? Veronica needs to talk to me," Duncan said, perplexed and a bit happy, Logan noted.

"Yeah, sure. Enjoy my sloppy seconds." Logan pushed up from the couch and onto his feet, staggering a bit.

Duncan frowned. "You don't mean that."

"Whatever. She broke up with me. I didn't do anything wrong. You can have her," Logan spat out. He really didn't mean it. He didn't want Duncan to have her. He didn't want anyone but himself to have her.

"Nothing wrong? You lit the community pool on fire. You and Dick have been out terrorizing the city. She was afraid for you and I bet she was just trying to tell you how scared she was when you took it the wrong way and snapped on her."

Logan opened his mouth to argue but the words wouldn't come out. His mind played a movie reel of the night they broke up. Her hurt face, the broken lamp, her dad throwing him against the wall. He had overreacted and now he regretted it. "You're right, man. I messed up."

Duncan nodded and stood up, putting his cell phone in his jean pocket. "You guys will work it out." They walked out of the house together and made their way to their separate cars. "DK? Will you… will you let me know how she is?" Logan asked nervously.

"Yeah. I'll call you later." He got in and drove down the driveway, sparing Logan a glance in the rearview mirror.

* * *

Veronica watched as Duncan pulled into the lot near the beach. She was standing next to her car and looked over to see Meg sitting on a bench a bit down the beach. The plan was simple. She would talk to Duncan, let him know that there was no hope for their relationship to go further than friendship, and then Meg would drop the baby bomb. She knew Duncan would freak out and probably run away but she had learned her lesson. Honesty was the best policy and everything needed to get out before her and Meg went to get icecream.

Duncan got out of the car and smiled while walking towards her. "Hey Veronica. What's going on?"

"Duncan. How you been?" She kept a respectable distance between them as they started to walk down the beach.

"All right. A bit confused but not unhappy that you called."

She winced. "Yeah, about that. I think it's time we cleared the air." She caught his eye and he nodded unsurely. "Obviously you know that I was still investigating Lilly's murder. I know about your epilepsy and how you broke up with me because your mom said we were siblings. You know that wasn't true although you did sleep with me when you thought it was, which is just weird and wrong." Duncan's face paled. "Whatever, past is past. I just wanted you to know that despite it all, I consider you a friend."

Duncan gave her a small smile. "I consider you a friend too. Where is this going?"

"It's been, uh, brought to my attention that you may still have… romantic feelings for me." Before he could say anything, she rushed on. "I don't know if that's true or not, but I wanted you to know that I don't share those feelings. I'm not interested in pursuing anything other than friendship with you." She let out a big breath and turned to face him.

"Well. I appreciate your honesty… and I won't say the thought didn't cross my mind. But I do understand."

She smiled in relief and pulled out her cell phone, shooting off a quick text message. "That being said, there's someone here who needs to talk to you."

Duncan arched an eyebrow. "Ooo-kay. This is getting weirder by the… Meg!" He spotted the blonde walking hurriedly towards them and turned a glare on Veronica. "What is she doing here?" he asked Veronica quietly.

Meg came to across from Duncan. Veronica took her hand and squeezed it to show her solidarity. "Duncan," she said coolly. He looked between the two of them and shook his head.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but –"

"I know we're broken up but I felt you needed to know. I'm… pregnant. I'm having your baby," Meg stammered out.

Duncan's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "You're what? We only," he looked at Veronica and flushed. "We were only together once and I used protection."

"No method is 100%. I am definitely pregnant." Veronica was so proud of Meg, standing there with her head held high and no tears.

"Meg. I don't know what to say," Duncan said, shoving his fingers through his hair.

"You don't have to say anything right now. I just wanted you to know." Meg gave Veronica a tight smile and began walking towards the lot and her car. Duncan watched her, not saying a word. Veronica stood there awkwardly for a few moments before following after Meg.

"I am so proud of you, Meg. Let's go out and get drunk on Rocky Road."

Meg laughed and shook her head slightly. "No Rocky Road. How about Strawberry Cheesecake?"

"You got a deal, pretty lady."

* * *

A few hours later, Logan was lying on his bed reading a book when Duncan burst into the room without a word. Logan watched him look around like a crazed man before he sat down in a heap on the floor.

"DK. What's going on, man?" Logan sat up, alarmed at his friend's behavior.

"She's pregnant," Duncan proclaimed.

Logan's stomach dropped for a second time that day. Veronica was pregnant? They hadn't even gotten that far. She said she wasn't ready for that step. Who had she been with since they broke up? Logan was furious and depressed all at once. He watched Duncan, rocking back and forth on his bedroom carpet.

"I can't believe it. It was only one time. I used a condom! How did this happen?" Duncan stood up and paced the room feverishly.

"Shit happens. I didn't know you and Veronica were sleeping together," Logan spoke with a calm he certainly didn't feel. Didn't Duncan say earlier that he was sure him and Veronica would work it out? What kind of friend lies about that?

"Not Veronica. God, Logan. I wouldn't do that to you." Duncan turned a glare on Logan.

"Then who?" The blood began to recede in Logan's ears and he began to think calmly. "Meg. You knocked up Meg Manning?"

"It's not like I did it on purpose!"

"Teen pregnancies rarely are on purpose, man."

"Oh my God. I don't... I can't... what am I going to tell my parents?"

Logan shook his head. "I don't know, DK. What are you going to do about Meg? Are you guys going to get back together?"

"I wouldn't mind it. I don't love her but I liked being with her. She broke up with me because she thought I was hung up on Ve... someone else." He shot Logan a guilty look and kept pacing around the room.

"Are you?" Logan asked quietly.

Duncan didn't pretend to not understand. "Maybe a bit. But it's more that I wish I could have seen where things would go naturally, you know? She totally shot me down though. She told me today in no uncertain terms that we'd never be more than friends." Relief swept through Logan.

Duncan made sweeping passes through the bedroom, hands clenching and unclenching. After a few minutes, he stopped and turned to face Logan. "I need to man up. I run from confrontation. I can't do that now. There's an innocent baby involved." Logan nodded and opened his mouth to agree when Duncan rushed out of the room, giving a 'Later, man' goodbye.

He sat on his bed, staring at the door. Duncan had gotten some crazy news today and he didn't break down or freak out. He is grabbing the bull by the horns and trying to do the right thing. Logan knew that he was wrong about how he treated Veronica and Duncan's actions made him feel inadequate. He needed to man up and face his mistakes. He needed to apologize to Veronica, but how could he get her to talk to him? A plan began to form and he grabbed his cell phone to call in the reinforcements.

* * *

Nearly a week later, Veronica was sitting at her desk at the doctor's office when Meg flew into the reception area. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled. Veronica knew she was up to no good, so she eyed her warily.

"Veronica! I'm so glad I found you," Meg said, bouncing lightly on her feet in front of Veronica's desk.

"There are limited places I could be. What shenanigans are you up to?"

"None! Well some. I need you to go out with me tonight."

"How does it feel to need?" Veronica winced when she heard how harsh she sounded. "Sorry, it's just been a long week so far."

Meg frowned while thinking then smiled brightly. "Long week means you need to have some fun. Please say you'll come out with me tonight!"

Veronica sighed. "Where are you planning on going?"

"Duncan and I are talking about getting back together but my parents won't let us be alone. There's a party on the beach tonight and he wants to talk there, but my parents won't let me go without someone else."

Veronica knew how strict Meg's parents were and she was all for Duncan and Meg figuring stuff out before the baby came. As much as she didn't want to go out and face an '09er party and potentially Logan, she knew she needed to take one for the team.

"Oh, all right. I'm not happy about it but I'll go for an hour max. We go, you talk to Duncan, we leave."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're such a good friend Veronica Mars! I'll pick you up at 8." Meg swept out of the room as fast as she came in, leaving Veronica wondering if she was going to regret this.

* * *

Meg knocked on Veronica's door just before 8 that night. Veronica did a quick peek in the mirror, adjusted her shirt to not show so much cleavage, and opened the door. She smiled at Meg who was dressed in a cute white skirt and silver tank top. Veronica scribbled a quick note saying she'd be home before midnight in case her dad got home early and left it on the kitchen counter.

"All right Manning. Let's get this over with." She grabbed her purse and locked up the apartment then followed Meg to her car, listening to her chatter about how sweet Duncan has been and how she think it's going to work out this time.

They drove through Neptune to a beach across town and Veronica became suspicious when she saw the bonfire but no one around. They got out of the car and walked towards the fire while Veronica glared at Meg.

"What did you get us in to, Meg? Where is everyone?"

"You'll see. Wait here and I'll be right back." Meg hurried off and Veronica looked out at the ocean, a full moon reflecting on the calm water. She shifted on her feet, feeling more and more nervous while she waited to Meg to come back. She turned when music began to play and saw Logan sitting on a stool near the bonfire, a book in his hands. Her eyebrows shot up and she looked around for Meg but they were alone.

"What the hell is going on?"

Logan didn't look at her but began to speak, reading from the book. "I can listen no longer in silence. I must speak to you by such means as are within my reach. You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope." Veronica's breath hitched, recognizing the words from her favorite Jane Austen book. She came forward to stand closer to Logan.

His soft voice continued, "Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone forever. I offer myself to you again with a heart even more your own than when you almost broke it, one month ago. Dare not say that man forgets sooner than woman, that his love has an earlier death." Veronica's eyes watered as she realized what Logan was saying.

He looked up at her then, locking in on her blue eyes. Her heart beat erratically and she fought the urge to touch him, to connect with him physically.

"I have loved none but you. Unjust I may have been, weak and resentful I have been, but never inconstant." He finished and closed the book, holding it in one hand. He watched her, eyes full of hope and pleading and yes, love.

She came forward to stand near him. Because of the stool, her face aligned with his and she closed her eyes, breathing in the unique smell that was Logan Echolls. He longed to touch her but needed her to make the final step.

"Logan," she whispered. He looked up at her and saw the moment her walls came down. "I've missed you so much." She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. He moved his lips gently over hers before breaking apart, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm so sorry Veronica. I overreacted when you were trying to tell me how scared you were and I screwed up," he said remorsefully.

"It happens," she said quietly.

"I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's easy to hurt the ones you love."

He pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth. "God, I do love you Veronica."

"I know." She moved her lips to his and ran her tongue over his bottom lip. He deepened the kiss, grabbing her hips and hauling her up closer to his body. The world around them disappeared as they kissed, clutching each other tightly.

Finally, they broke apart, gasping slightly for breath. Logan ran his fingers over her swollen lips and down her cheek to cup her jaw. "Tell me it's not too late for us," he pleaded.

"I never stopped wanted to be with you. I just wanted you to be safe. I wouldn't be able to handle it if something happened to the man I love," she spoke quietly.

Logan's chest burned with happiness and he beamed up at her before capturing her lips with his again. "You love me." She nodded and he dragged her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. They sat like that for a long time, listening to the quiet music, the waves, and the fire crackling.

Veronica broke the silence by asking, "So you and Meg were in cahoots, eh?"

Logan chuckled. "Something like that. You're a good friend and I counted on her to manipulate you to go right where I wanted you."

She snuggled her head into his chest and sighed happily. "I'm really not so mad. You did quote _Persuasion_, after all."

"How quick come the reasons for approving what we like," Logan said, quoting again from Austen and she laughed.

"Perfect," she said and leaned up to kiss him, content.


End file.
